Orochimaru's Fangirls!
by Mista-Heesh
Summary: Ino and Tenten discover that Orochimaru is hotter than Sasuke...intended for Orochi's fans, NOT intended for Sasuke and Naruto fans. XD
1. Orochimaru: Evil and Hot

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

**Orochimaru's Fangirls**

**By Agent Swiper **

**WARNING: MOSTLY FOR OROCHIMARU FANS, NOT FOR TEAM 7 FANS**

Yo! Finally, a new fanfiction from me.

I felt like writing an Orochimaru fanfic since I love him so much! glomps Orochimaru chibi

And **CAUTION**, I dislike all of Team 7 (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke…) very much, though I like Kakashi, so please, I'm just voicing out my opinion. Sorry if it offends you:(

Ok…some last minute notes before the fic…

Sasuke's nickname in this fic is Sauce-gay Uchikoona. Don't ask me why.

I hate the Third Hokage (no offending intended!).

All of Team 7 are going to have their roles here as 'enemies', while Ino, Tenten, Orochimaru and the rest (ex. Anko, Kakashi, Gaara, etc.) are going to be the protagonists

**And without further ado…**

**Chapter 1#**

**Orochimaru: Evil and Hot**

_ONE DAY IN KONOHA…_

Sauce-gay Uchikoona strutted down the busy streets of Konohagakure.

A bunch of girls were following behind him anxiously, waiting for the moment they would get the sucker's autograph.

"When's he gonna' acknowledge us?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Jeez, I don't know," Tenten groaned. "I'm just doing this so I can keep face, y'know?"

"So am I," Ino mumbled. "Looks like Haruno's having a good time, huh?"

Tenten examined the stupid overreacting sexist girl.

Sakura was the one closest to Sauce-gay.

She was talking to him _and he was replying!_Dumbasses.

"They're both freaks," Tenten muttered. "C'mon, Ino, this guy's _boring_."

Ino followed Tenten in agree and suddenly, a building in Konoha fell over in a cloud of smoke!

Ino and Tenten shielded their faces, and then, they saw a gigantic violet snake towering over the fallen building.

And on its head stood Orochimaru, Konoha's top enemy.

People nearby screamed and ninja started running up to the intruding enemy, but in a few seconds, Sand and Sound nin were flooding into Konoha, killing fighting Konoha ninjas.

"C'mon, Ino, we should take cover!" Tenten shrieked, pulling Ino's arm.

"But…"

"But what?!"

Ino took out binoculars and looked up.

"Tenten…" Ino said slowly. "He's so…"

"What?" Tenten asked eagerly. "_What_?!"

"…Hot!" Ino finished, lifting the binoculars again.

"What?! He's an _enemy_!" Tenten shrieked. "Enemies can't possibly be—"

Ino held the binoculars in front of Tenten and in seconds, Tenten had gone mad.

"Have I died and gone to Heaven?" Tenten asked dreamily. "And am I currently looking at an angel…?"

"OMG!" Ino shrieked. "He's so much hotter then Sasuke the Gay!"

"I know!" Tenten screeched gleefully as she watched Orochimaru with Ino's binos. "Oh my God, he just pulled a sword out of his mouth!"

"OMG!" Ino screamed as she snatched away the binoculars. "Sasuke can't do that!"

"I know!" Tenten screamed back with glee. "And he has more fashion sense! All Sasuke can think of is his stupid Uchiha clan symbol and the color blue! Orochimaru wears something more sensible!"

Ino watched Orochimaru jump off his snake and kill off a few Jounin.

"See?" Ino said, pointing. "Sasuke can't do that."

"Because he's too gay to kill others of the same sex!" Tenten explained happily.

As the two girls commented on the greatest Leaf enemy with glee, Naruto watched in the background despite the battle going on.

He curled his hands into fists.

"Wait till I tell Sasuke!" he screeched confidently.

END OF CHAPTER

That was a bit random, wasn't it? Well, I needed a Konoha invasion PRONTO, so that's why it starts like that.

Thanks a bunch 4 reading (if you have):D


	2. CAPTURED!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

**Orochimaru's Fangirls**

**By Agent Swiper **

What's up:)

Yes, it's time for another chapter of Orochimaru's Fangirls! Luckily, I think I might do a chapter of this every day, depending on how busy I am. :D

And thanks for the reviews! I never knew they'd come so quickly.

Ok…time for the chapter, now…

**Chapter 2#**

**CAPTURED!**

It had turned midnight ever so quickly.

The only things that lit the night were bonfires burning on some various Konoha buildings and the moon, casting its haunting glow on the village.

Orochimaru watched from his spot on top of the roof of the Hokage building, his hair blowing in the wind.

He grinned the usual grin that makes Fangirls go wild (Orochimaru doesn't know the said fact).

_Konoha perishes_, Orochimaru thought confidently. _How __fortunate._

The silhouettes of shinobi killing other shinobi against the fire was quite an interesting scene, actually.

"I should get Tsunade a photo," Orochimaru muttered unconsciously.

As Orochimaru watched the Sound Nin kill the Leaf Nin, two short silhouettes watched in the background, ropes, weapons, and kunais in hand.

"_We have a chance_," one of the figures whispered.

"_Yes, but it's not ripe yet_…" the other figure replied.

Right at that moment, Orochimaru whipped around!

At first, the two figures thought they were seen, but it was actually because one Leaf shinobi had started attacking Orochimaru.

Orochimaru took out his sword and slashed at his opponent multiple times, but it turned out the attacker was actually a replacement, and in a 'poof', it turned out that the 'attacker' was actually a Porta-Toilet (?!).

"You can't hit me," the Leaf Shinobi said pompously and lamely at the same time, like all Leaf Nin. "I'm a _coooooopy_ _ninjaaaaa_…"

In one second flat, the shinobi fell over, dead.

"How very impressive," the two silhouettes in the background quietly commented in perfect unison.

As one figure lifted the ropes it had been carrying, the other figure clamped a hand over its shoulder.

"Make this quick," it said quietly but firmly. "He's as skilled as he is smexy, so do it had fast as you can go!"

"_Do__ooo__n't _worry," the other figure replied quietly. "A little Mind Disorientation won't do any harm to his amazing intelligence. It's only temporary."

The other figure let go of the speaker's shoulder and the figure crept up on Orochimaru silently…

Orochimaru heard footsteps.

_Ah_, he thought. _Someone else wishes to fight?_

He silently held up his hands in a jutsu technique and in seconds, a snake slithered up from his shirt collar and went for his unknown attacker.

Instead of the expected shrieks of pain, he heard the following:

"_Shintenshin no jutsu_!"

Before Orochimaru could actually react, his body went rigid for one moment.

Then…

"_Tenten_!" Orochimaru called _in Ino's voice_. "What do I do with him _now_?"

"Here," Tenten said, handing Orochimaru/Ino ropes. "Tie him—rather, yourself, up."

Orochimaru/Ino took the ropes, then started examining his/her skin.

"It's so angelically white…" Orochimaru/Ino commented dreamily.

Tenten sighed. "Lucky._ I_ wanted to see how it feels like to be him."

Orochimaru/Ino giggled. "You don't know Mind jutsu, though. Aha!"

Tenten sighed. "Whatever…"

Orochimaru/Ino proceeded to tying himself/herself up and finally, he/she turned to Tenten.

"Despite I don't want to get out of this beautiful body," Orochimaru/Ino groaned stubbornly. "I don't want to be a _burden_ to him either."

Tenten nodded. "Since you're going back to your own body, if we're gunna' knock him out—"

"—He_ will get_ knocked out. It happens naturally with Shintenshin jutsu."

Tenten smiled. "Okay! Can I carry him?"

Orochimaru/Ino considered.

Maybe if she let Tenten carry him, once everything was in place, _she_ could talk to him the whole time without being disturbed about not having any time with him!

"Go ahead," Orochimaru/Ino said, putting his/her hands into another jutsu form.

In a blast of smoke, Orochimaru fell over and Ino got up from her crumpled position on the rooftop.

"Hoo," Ino said, slapping her hands together.

Tenten flashed Ino a smile as she took Orochimaru's arm and swung it around her shoulder.

Ino grinned.

"We're gunna' have a _looooooong_ night."

END OF CHAPTER

Gee, I'm pretty proud of that chapter! Now, with the great, dangerous Orochimaru captured by mere 13 year old Konoha girls, what will happen when word spreads out? Find out next time:D


	3. The Flames Within

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

**Orochimaru's Fangirls**

**By Agent Swiper **

I'm so sorry! I haven't been updating:( I was so bleeping busy and…:(

And thanks, Meligirl128, for your idea of a Sasuke nickname! Maybe I'll add it in the fanfic…?

And one more thing before we start the chapter.

I'm gunna start adding minor swears in this fanfic and have every time I finish a certain section of the fic.

**Chapter 3#**

**Teatime: Against his will**

…

Where the hell was he?!

Orochimaru blinked and moved to rub his sore neck, but he realized that he _couldn't._

_What the hell? _

Orochimaru moved his arms again, and _then_ realized that he was bound up by chains.

Orochimaru swore up something nasty and decided that he better make a 360 of his surroundings before he got any ideas.

Hmm.

His surroundings seemed to resemble the inside of a tent…

Well, yeah. It was a tent.

Then, Orochimaru finally noticed that he was on his side, on the ground.

"_Dammit_!" Orochimaru hissed angrily.

Meanwhile, outside the tent Orochimaru was in, Ino and Tenten sat around a small fire they had made.

"I dunno, Ino-chan," Tenten sighed, throwing a stick into the fire boredly. "But was holing up on a mountain nearby Otogakure during nightfall really a _good_ idea?"

"Well, of _course_ it was!" Ino retorted angrily. "First off, if anybody from Konoha saw us carting off Orochimaru's hot body, they'd want to kill him because he's a damn supposed enemy!"

"Why near Otogakure?" Tenten asked.

Ino sighed. Tenten, as _she_ believed, never had a good sense of intelligence and reason.

"Becauuuuuse…" Ino groaned. "We'd want Orochi-kun to feel at _home_, _wouldn't_ we?"

Tenten blinked. "Is that possible while you're knocked out?"

Ino waved her hand. "_Ah_, forget about it. You play music to babies while they're asleep, they don't give a damn. I think _this_ is just the same."

Tenten shrugged, playing with a strand of her hair.

Ino flashed a smile at Tenten sweetly, but…

**INNER INO**

_"Dammit! Why should I share Orochi-kun with her?! She's so stupid and unfitting! Rumor has it that she had a chubby ass! I hate her, I hate her, __I__ hate her!"_

**NORMAL PERSPECTIVE**

Tenten smiled back, giggling happily.

**INNER TENTEN**

_"Stupid Ino pig!__ She's such a shithead! I wish she would just die! __As long as it meant that Orochi-kun would notice only me and my beauty!"_

**NORMAL PERSPECTIVE**

Ino smiled again and turned back to the fire, watching the tongues of the fire flash around.

"Things are gunna' get good from now on…" Ino hissed, pure evil dripping from her words…

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ok…that chapter was a bit short, but I find it okay. I think the next chapter is ALSO coming out today. So stay tuned for a half hour or so! - I should have the next chapter up in no time.


End file.
